1. Field of The Invention
The invention relates to an improved golf club construction. More particularly, the invention is related to a putter with adjustable loft and weighting or a putter with a high moment of inertia.
2. Description of the Related Art
The design of putters is typically viewed as a pursuit of an aesthetically pleasing club that promotes a golfer's confidence in his or her stroke. As such, many putters have been designed irrespective of the mechanics inherent in the putting swing. Furthermore, many putters lack a design that accounts for an individual golfer's characteristics and characteristic playing style (i.e., stance, grip, etc.).
The lack of attention to technical details in many putter designs results in clubs that are not aimed or balanced properly. Such technical considerations, for example, include heel and toe weight distribution, location of the putter head's center of gravity or “sweet spot,” putter length, shaft flexibility, grip, head weight and total club weight, loft, and lie. Because the USGA Rules of Golf permit significant latitude in the design of putters, i.e., the shaft, neck or socket of a putter may be fixed at any point in the head, many putter designs are possible. And, because significant deviation in the intended path of a putt can be experienced for even slightly off-center hits, careful attention to these design factors can result in a putter that is more likely to perform well in use.
Various adjustable club constructions are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,270 to Nilson discloses a golf club with a hosel that has an extension on which the head is slidably and pivotally mounted. The extension is embedded in a shallow depression in the back of the head and runs substantially the entire length of the head. The head further includes lugs with inner serrated portions, and when a desired angle has been selected for the face, serrated portions on the extension are engaged with the lugs to lock the position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,180 to Guenther discloses a golf club having a reversible head for use either as a putter or chipper, and for use by either a left handed or right handed player. In operation, the head is rotatable by 180° on a pin to present either a chipper face or putter face. A lever with side cam surfaces permits releasable locking of the head in position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,739 to Thompson discloses an adjustable golf putter with a body and a separate putter face that is initially adjustable relative to the body prior to permanent securement. The putter includes an elongated tapered body having a plane of symmetry extending in the direction of the putting motion. The face is rotatably mounted on the head about a pin, and a pair of screws secure the face to prevent rotation. A bubble level is also recessed in the putter face. If the putter face is not level, the golfer loosens the screws, pivots the putter face about the pin to adjust the angle between the upper surface of the putter face and the shaft, and when the bubble level indicates level for the preferred putting stance of the golfer, the screws are tightened. The weight of the putter head is adjustable by disposing cylindrical weight inserts in a bore in the body located behind and perpendicular to the face.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,572 to Coleman discloses a golf club with a hollow main body, thereby providing a chamber into which liquid or granular weighting material may be placed. The main body is preferably spherical, and a movable, disc-shaped face portion is provided on its rear with a portion that is contoured to complement the spherical shape of the body. A clamping member and retaining bolt are provided; loosening the bolt permits the club face portion to be repositioned through an arc of 360°, while tightening the bolt fixes the face portion in the desired position.
Despite these developments, there exists a need for an improved putter construction. In particular, there is a need for an improved putter with adjustable loft and weighting and there is a need for an improved putter with a high moment of inertia.